harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Kamcia012/brudnopis
.}} Poszukiwanie horkruksów Lorda Voldemorta (ang. Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter's Horcrux Hunt) — misja rozpoczęta przez Albusa Dumbledore'a, której celem było poszukiwanie przedmiotów, w których Lord Voldemort ukrył cząstki swej duszy. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a, na jego polecenie Harry Potter kontynuował misję. Albus Dumbledore rozpoczął poszukiwanie w 1996 roku, kiedy odnalazł i zniszczył pierścień Marvolo Gaunta. Po jego śmierci zadanie ukończenia misji przypadło Harry'emu Potterowi, a pomagali mu w tym Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley. Swoją wyprawę rozpoczęli po ślubie Billa i Fleur Weasley, a wszystkie horkruksy odnaleźli i zniszczyli do 2 maja 1998 roku. Historia Stworzenie Horkruksów thumb|left|118px|Szesnastoletni Voldemort Opętany wizją nieśmiertelności od najmłodszych lat, Riddle stworzył horkruksy, aby zapobiec swojej śmierci Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), . Horkruks jest przedmiotem, w którym ktoś umieścił cząstkę swojej duszy, co chroni taką osobę przed śmiercią. Swojego pierwszego horkruksa Tom Riddle stworzył w wieku szesnastu lat, a stał się nim jego dziennik. Zginęła wtedy mugolaczka Marta Warren, którą zabił za pomocą Bazyliszka, kiedy była w toalecie dla dziewcząt. W następnym roku szkolnym Tom zapytał ówczesnego profesora eliksirów, Horacego Slughorne'a, o horkruksy i dowiedział się, że rzeczywiście można stworzyć więcej niż jeden. W ciągu następnych lat, wykorzystując morderstwa mugoli i czarodziei, stworzył jeszcze cztery horkruksy. Były to Pierścień Marvolo Gaunta, Medalion Salazara Slytherina, Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff i Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw. Voldemort uważał, że siedem jest potężną magiczną liczbą, zdecydował się rozszczepić swoją duszę na siedem części . W 1981 roku dusza Riddle'a była już podzielona na pięć części, co sprawiło, że stał się on bardzo niestabilny. W Halloween bieżącego roku Tom udał się do domu Potterów w Dolinie Godryka, aby zabić małego Harry`ego, który według przepowiedni miał być tym, który posiada moc tak wielką, że zdoła nią pokonać Czarnego Pana Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka), . Plan Toma nie powiódł się, ponieważ zaklęcie odbiło się od Harry'ego i uderzyło rykoszetem w Voldemorta, a wtedy cząstka jego okaleczonej duszy oderwała się i przywiązała do małego chłopca. Jakiś czas po powstaniu Voldemorta, stworzył on kolejny horkruks, którym był jego wąż, Nagini. Quirrell jako tymczasowy horkruks thumb|right|220x220px|Marna część duszy Voldemorta Quirrell był w stanie z niewielkimi trudnościami przedostać się do Komnaty Tajemnic przez sześć pułapek, stworzonych przez nauczycieli Hogwartu, które miały na celu chronić Kamień Filozoficzny. Kiedy dotarł do ostatniej komnaty znalazł w niej Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, jednak nie wiedział jak wydostać z niego kamień, posunął się tak daleko, że rozważał rozbicie lustra. W końcu Harry sam zdołał dotrzeć do ostatniej komnaty i był zaskoczony, że spotkał Quirrella zamiast Snape'a. Quirrell niewerbalnie związał Harry'ego i stworzył ścianę ognia za drzwiami, aby uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę, a następnie, na polecenie Voldemorta, zmusił Harry'ego do spojrzenia w lustro. Harry zobaczył w nim swoje odbicie z kamieniem w kieszeni spodni i poczuł, że kamień naprawdę został przeniesiony do jego kieszeni. thumb|left|192x192px|Voldemort będący z tyłu głowy Quirrella Kiedy Harry skłamał na temat tego, co zobaczył w lustrze, Quirrell rozwinął swój turban, aby odsłonić twarz lorda Voldemorta, która znajdowała się z tyłu głowy. Harry i Quirrell rozpoczęli walkę o posiadanie kamienia, która zakończyła się klęską czarnoksiężnika i śmiercią profesora Quirrella. Ciało, które Quirrell i Riddle ze sobą dzielili, spłonęło i rozpadło się pod wpływem dotyku Harry`ego, który chroniony był zaklęciem Lily, od czasu gdy oddała życie za syna. W konsekwencji Quirrell upadł i zmarł, a Voldemort opuścił go i uciekł. Pomimo tego, że stał się żyjącym horkruksem - jak Nagini - przez ostatni rok swojego życia, Quirrell ostatecznie nie stracił swojej duszy, nawet próbując czasami stawiać słaby opór (pomimo faktu, że Voldemort był dużo silniejszy od niego). Odkrycie tajemnicy Voldemorta przez Dumbledore`a Zniszczenie dziennika Toma Riddle`a thumb|left|233x233px|Komnata Tajemnic W 1993 r. Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie była oblegana przez niewidzialny terror. Komnata Tajemnic została ponownie otwarta, wywołując przerażenie wśród uczniów i nauczycieli Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, {Comment|Rozdział10, Złośliwy Tłuczek}}. Po tym jak kilku uczniów zostało spetryfikowanych, Harry Potter i jego przyjaciele Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger zdecydowali się spróbować rozwiązać zagadkę. Po odkryciu kilku wskazówek i tajemniczego pamiętnika, zdali sobie sprawę, że potwór, który przerażał uczniów, był bazyliszkiem, a wejście do Komnaty mieściło się w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Niestety także Hermiona została ofiarą bazyliszka, zanim zdołali rozwiązać zagadkę do końcaHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), . Odnalazł go i dzięki jego wspomnieniu dowiedział się, że owy pierścień zginął po wizycie Toma Riddle`a Juniora, syna Meropy Gaunt Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), . Z dalszych badań na temat życia Voldemorta, Dumbledore dowiedział się, że Tom lubił kolekcjonować trofea i domyślił się, że chłopak ukradł pierścień, a następnie uczynił go jednym ze swoich pierwszych horkruksów. Albus Dumbledore znalazł pierścień latem 1996 roku w chacie Gaunta . W pierścieniu umieszczono kamień, który według Marvola był własnością Kadmusa Peverella, co było oczywiście prawdą, ponieważ był to Kamień Wskrzeszenia, jeden z legendarnych Insygniów Śmierci. thumb|left|249x249px|Dumbledore z pierścieniem Zapominając, że kamień był horkruksem, Dumbledore włożył go, chcąc raz jeszcze zobaczyć swoją zmarłą rodzinę . Niestety na pierścieniu ciążyła klątwa, która przeszłą na Dumbledore'a, kiedy go włożył, zdołał to jednak utrzymać w tajemnicy dzięki swoim ponadprzeciętnym umiejętnościom. Albus zniszczył horkruks za pomocą Miecza Godryka Gryffindora, jednak ku zdziwieniu dyrektora, nie powstrzymało to śmiertelnej klątwy. Dumbledore poprosił o pomoc Severusa Snape'a, który dzięki licznym zaklęciom i eliksirom zdołał zatrzymać klątwe tylko w dłoni dyrektora, jednak obaj wiedzieli, że z czasem klątwa rozprzestrzeni się, dlatego dyrektor poprosił Severusa, aby ten zabił go, zanim zacznie straszliwie cierpieć. Poszukiwanie horkruksów przez Harry'ego Lekcje z Dumbledorem W latach szkolnych 1996 – 1997, Dumbledore postanowił podzielić się z Harrym wszystkimi odkryciami na temat horkruksów Voldemorta . Wykorzystując myślodsiewnię, pokazał Harry'emu kilka wspomnień z kolejnych etapów życia Toma Riddle'a. W czasie tych lekcji, Dumbledore starał się pokazać Harry'emu i zrozumieć zachowania i sposób myślenia Voldemorta. W styczniu 1997 roku Dumbledore pokazał Harry'emu wspomnienie spotkania Toma Riddle'a z Mistrzem Eliksirów, Horacym Slughornem, który niedawno powrócił do Hogwartu po przejściu na emeryturę. Okazało się, że wspomnienie było uszkodzone, do czego doprowadził Slughorn, chcąc ukryć całą prawdę o nim . thumb|right|262x262px|Wspomnienie Slughorne'a Zadaniem Harry'ego było wydobycie ze Slughorna prawdziwego wspomnienia, co udało mu się kilka miesięcy później. Od razu ruszył z prawdziwym wspomnieniem do Dumbledore'a, gdzie mimo później godziny zdecydowali się obejrzeć wspomnienie w myślodsiewni. Voldemort zapytał profesora Slughorna, czy swoją duszę można rozszczepić na siedem części. Po tym szokującym odkryciu Harry i Dumbledore zastanawiali się, które przedmioty mogły zostać horkruksami. Doszli do wniosku, że zostały jeszcze cztery horkruksy, które trzeba zniszczyć: Puchar Hufflepuff, Medalion Slytherina, przedmiot należący do Ravenclaw lub Gryffindora oraz wąż Voldemorta, Nagini . Poszukiwanie Medalionu Slytherina thumb|left|190px|Jaskinia W czerwcu 1996 roku Harry i Dumbledore wyruszyli do jaskini nad morzem, szukając horkruksa. Albus uważał, że jaskinia może być miejscem, w którym znajdował się horkruks, ponieważ była odległa, trudno dostępna oraz miała pewne znaczenie dla Voldemorta, który w dzieciństwie skrzywdził w niej dwie sieroty. Horkruks był bardzo dobrze chroniony, pierwszym co Harry i Dumbledore musieli zrobić, była zapłata własną krwią, która otwierała wejście do jaskini. W środku znajdowało się ogromne czarne jezioro, z małą wyspą na jego środku, z której biło mgliste, zielone światło. Po nieudanej próbie przywołania horkruksa przez Harry'ego, Dumbledore wykrył w wodzie niewidzialną łódź i podniósł ją. Płynąc dyskutowali nad innymi środkami ochrony, które mógł zastosować Voldemort, zauważyli wtedy, że na dnie jeziora spokojnie leżą inferiusy. thumb|right|183px|Jeden z inferiusów, który zaatakował Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a Na wyspie znajdowała się czara wypełniona dziwnym eliksirem. Dumbledore odkrył, że jedynym sposobem wydostania horkruksa z dna czary było wypicie eliksiru. Nakazał Harry’emu, aby bez względu na to mu się dzieje, poił go eliksirem, aż osuszy czarę. Albus Dumbledore z każdym kielichem wypełnionym eliksirem stawał się coraz słabszy, w końcu niemal stracił przytomność i zaczął coś mamrotać. Harry, chociaż był przerażony, wmusił Dumbledore'owi kolejne kielichy wypełnione eliksirem. Gdy czara została opróżniona, na jej dnie pojawił się medalion. Dumbledore odzyskał świadomość, lecz ogarnęło go wielkie uczucie pragnienia i znów zaczął słabnąć. Harry próbował wypełnić kielich wodą stosując zaklęcie Aguamenti, ale każda próba kończyła się niepowodzeniem – woda znikała z kielicha. W akcie desperacji Harry nabrał wodę z jeziora. Tym razem woda nie zniknęła. Harry oblał nieprzytomnego już Dumbledore'a wodą i wlał mu kilka kropel do ust. W czasie gdy próbował ocucić Dumbledore'a, ciała w jeziorze ożyły. Inferiusy zaczęły wychodzić z wody i zwróciły się w stronę Harry’ego i Dumbledore'a. Harry zaczął rzucać wszystkie zaklęcia, jakie znał i które okazały się nieskuteczne w walce z inferiusami. Gdy już się poddał i Inferiusy niosły go do wód jeziora, odzyskał świadomość Dumbledore. [[Plik:Partistempororus.jpg|thumb|right|232px|Zaklęcie Partis Temporus]] Przy pomocy zaklęcia Partis Temporus wyczarował płomień, którego ciepło było nie do zniesienia dla inferiusów. Pozostawiły one Harry’ego i uciekły do wody. Gdy tafla jeziora się uspokoiła, Dumbledore zabrał medalion z czary i wraz z Harrym wrócił czółnem do brzegu jeziora. Wspólnie opuścili jaskinię. Bardzo osłabiony Dumbledore nie miał sił teleportować się. Harry, chociaż nie posiadał jeszcze do tego prawa, teleportował siebie i profesora do Hogsmeade Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), Po ucieczce z Ministerstwa Magii Harry, Ron i Hermiona posiadali horkruksa, ale nie mieli środków, by go zniszczyć. Spędzili miesiące, uciekając i wymieniając się medalionem między sobą, aby zachować bezpieczeństwo. Medalion sprawiał, że stawali się spięci i kłócili się o drobiazgi, takie jak gotowanie. Jakiś czas później, kiedy była już jesień, usłyszeli inną grupę uciekinierów rozmawiającą między sobą. Od goblinów – Gryfka i Gornaka – dowiedzieli się wtedy, że miecz w krypcie Lestrange'ów był fałszywy. Harry i Hermiona przypuszczali, że miecz Gryffindora był nasycony jadem bazyliszka, a więc były w stanie zniszczyć horkruksy. Słysząc ich podekscytowanie, Ron stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Wykrzyknął, że odkryli jeszcze jeden obiekt, którego muszą szukać, i opuścił przyjaciół w furii i zazdrości po kłótni z Harrym Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) . thumb|left|187x187px|Ron niszczący horkruksa Po zgubnej wyprawie Harry'ego i Hermiony do Doliny Godryka, dwójka przyjaciół rozbiła obóz w Forest of Dean, rozmawiali o połamanej różdżce Harry'ego. Przez wygaszacz otrzymany od Dumbledore'a, Ron usłyszał, jak Hermiona wypowiada jego imię. Korzystając z wygaszacza, wrócił na czas, by uratować Harry'ego od utonięcia w zamarzniętym stawie. Potter podążał nocą za tajemniczym patronusem i odnalazł miecz Gryffindora. Harry chciał go wyciągnąć, a wtedy medalion, który wciąż miał na szyi, zaczął go dusić, próbując go zabić. Ronowi udało się uratować Pottera i wyciągnąć miecz ze stawu. Harry zrozumiał, że to właśnie Ron musi zniszczyć medalion. Po walce z energią medalionu, który ukazał Weasley'owi jego największe lęki, Ron zniszczył horkruks i powrócił na stałe do swoich przyjaciół. Epizod w Dworze Malfoy`ów Kiedy medalion został zniszczony, Harry, Ron i Hermiona kolejne miesiące spędzili, podróżując po okolicy, szukając próżnych wskazówek. W okolicach Wielkanocy znaleźli coś istotnego. Po wysłuchaniu audycji Potterwarty, Harry wypowiedział słowo Voldemort, na którym ciążyło tabu. Przyjaciele zostali schwytani przez szmalcowników i zabrani na Dwór Malfoya. Ich tożsamość została potwierdzona, a Lucjusz Malfoy zamierzał wezwać Czarnego Pana do rezydencji, ale zatrzymała go Bellatriks Lestrange. Zachowywała się histerycznie, kiedy zobaczyła miecz Gryffindora, założyła, że trio włamało się do jej skarbca w Gringotta. thumb|right|220x220px|Bellatriks chcąca zabić Hermionę, po tym jak ją torturowała Bellatriks zabrała Hermionę na przesłuchanie, podczas gdy pozostali zostali zamknięci w piwnicy wraz z innymi więźniami. W panice Harry przeszukiwał torbę by odnaleźć odłamek lustra i zawołał o pomoc. Wkrótce Zgredek pojawił się w piwnicy. Z pomocą Zgredka Harry zdołał zorganizować ucieczkę. W następnej potyczce Ron uratował Hermionę, podczas gdy Harry pokonał Draco Malfoya i zabrał mu trzy różdżki. W czasie ucieczki, Zgredek został zabity przez Bellatriks. Harry później wykopał mu grób, pogrążony w smutku za przyjacielem, który oddał za niego życie. Rozmyślając nad wydarzeniami tego dnia, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że Voldemort musiał poprosić Bellatriks o ukrycie jednego z horkruksów w jej skarbcu, co tłumaczyłoby jej zachowanie, kiedy uważała, że trio włamało się do niego. Włamanie do banku Gringotta Po ucieczce z Dworu Malfoyów do bezpiecznej Muszelki, należącej do Billa i Fleur, Harry negocjował z goblinem Gryfkiem na temat włamania się do skarbca Lestrangeów, gdzie wierzył, że może być horkruks. Gryfek zgodził się brać w tym udział, ale w zamian żądał miesza Gryffindora. Harry niechętnie zgodził się na ten warunek. Następny miesiąc spędzili na planowaniu włamania. Postanowili wykorzystać to, co pozostało z eliksiru wielosokowego, aby zmienić Hermionę w Bellatriks. Mieli jej prawdziwą różdżkę, więc Harry uznał, iż będzie to przekonujące. Ron miał zostać przemieniony w zagranicznego czarodzieja, Dragomira Desparda. Harry i Gryfek mieli ukryć się pod peleryną niewidką. thumb|right|204x204px|W drodzę do skarbca Lestrange'ów Kiedy znaleźli się na Ulicy Pokątnej, spotkali innego śmierciożercę, Traversa, który zaczął zadawać wiele niewygodnych pytań. Udało im się uciec Traversowi i dostać się do skarbca Lestrange'ów, ale Harry musiał wielokrotnie używać klątwy Imperius, aby zapewnić sobie dostęp do skarbca, nie będąc zauważonym. Niestety, zostali nakryci, a ich osłony opadły. Gdy znaleźli się w środku, odkryli, że skarb był chroniony zaklęciami Geminio i Flagrante. Harry zdobył puchar Helgi Hufflepuff, jednak trio było zmuszone do ucieczki na smoku, Spiżobrzuchu Ukraińskim, kiedy Gryfek zabrał miecz i porzucił ich. Bitwa o Hogwart Harry miał wizję wkrótce po włamaniu do Gringotta. Zobaczył lokalizację wszystkich horkruksów. Od miesięcy miał zamiar udać się do Hogwartu, a teraz wiedział, że był to usprawiedliwiony zamiar. Dopiero wtedy Ron i Hermiona go zrozumieli. Postanowili natychmiast udać się do Hogsmeade, aby dostać się do zamku. Znaleźli przejście z baru Pod świńskim łbem do Pokoju Życzeń. Poszukiwanie Diademu Gdy znaleźli się w Hogwarcie, Harry z pomocą Luny wyruszył na poszukiwanie diademu, a Ron i Hermiona bez wiedzy Pottera udali się do Komnaty Tajemnic. Pod peleryną niewidką, Harry i Luna dotarli do Wierzy Ravencalwu, gdzie Potter mógł zobaczyć, jak wygląda diadem. W pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu zaskoczyła ich Alecto Carrow, która dotknęła swojego Mrocznego Znaku. Luna oszołomiła Alecto, a Harry ukrył się pod peleryną. Wtedy Amycus Carrow i Minerwa McGonagall weszli do pokoju wspólnego i znaleźli Alecto leżącą nieprzytomnie na ziemię. Wdali się w kłótnie o to, co zrobić. Kiedy Amycus splunął w twarz McGonagall, Harry używał na nim klątwy Cruciatus, do czasu aż śmierciożerca zemdlał. Razem z McGonagall opuścili pokój wspólny, aby przygotować zamek na oblężenie. Kiedy szukał Rona i Hermiony, Harry wpadł na Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że Szara Dama może wiedzieć o diademie. Kiedy ją odnalazł, początkowo niechętnie udzielałą mu informacji, ale w końcu powiedziała mu, że ukradła diadem od matki oraz że został on w Albanii, gdzie zmarła. Powiedziała mu, że tylko raz opowiedziała tę historie komuś innemu, Harry już wiedział, że zrobiła to pod wpływem czarującego podejścia Riddle'a. Okazało się, że teraz diadem jest ukryty w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie kiedyś Harry ukrył podręcznik Księcia Półkrwi. Zniszczenie pucharu Helgi Hufflepuff Trio spotkało się w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie okazało się, że Weasley i Granger już zniszczyli horkruksa, jakim był puchar Hufflepuff. Gdy Harry szukał trzeciego horkruksa, Ron i Hermiona udali się do Komnaty Tajemnic, aby zdobyć kły Bazyliszka. Dostali się tam dzięki Ronowi, który był w stanie naśladować język wężów. Hermiona zniszczyła puchar i niedługo po tym spotkali się z Harrym, który był w drodze do Pokoju Życzeń. Starcie w Pokoju Życzeń Kiedy wszyscy weszli do Pokoju Życzeń, rozdzielili się, by poszukać diademu. Harry'emu się to udało, ale zanim zdążył go zdobyć, wpadł w zasadzkę Draco Malfoya, Gregory'ego Goyle'a i Vincenta Crabbe'a. Podczas krótkiego pojedynku, w której Crabbe i Goyle starali się zabić Harry'ego, Crabbe użył Szatańskiej Pożogi, ale nie potrafił tego kontrolować. Próbując uciec, przyjaciele znaleźli dwe stare miotły. Harry złapał jedną, a Ron i Hermiona wzięli drugą. Kiedy odlatywali, ujrzeli Malfoya i rannego Goyle'a, stojącego w ogniu. Harry złapał Malfoya i diadem, a następnie upuścił horkruks, który został zniszczony przez Szatańską Pożogę. Po wszystkim opuścił Komnatę razem z przyjaciółmi. Poświęcenie Harry`ego Podczas gdy bitwa wciąż trwała, Harry, Ron i Hermiona zaryzykowali, udając się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Wiedzieli, że tam właśnie był Voldemort i wierzyli, że Nagini będzie z nim. Po tym, jak byli świadkami zabicia Severusa Snape'a przez Nagini, Harry zyskał serię wspomnień profesora. Podczas godzinnego zawieszenia broni, Harry odkrył ze wspomnień Snape'a, że był niezamierzonym horkrusem. Aby zniszczenie Voldemorta było możliwe, Czarny Pan musiał zabić Pottera, a tym samym przedostatniego horkruksa. Harry dowiedział się również, że Snape do końca był wierny Dumbledore'owi i przez całe kochał Lily, matkę Harry'ego, a także to, że Severus zabił Dumbledore'a na jego własne polecenie. Harry opuścił zamek pod peleryną- niewidką. Po drodze powierzył Neville'owi Longbottomowi zabicie Nagini. Szedł za dwoma śmierciożercami, którzy wracali do obozu. Tam dobrowolnie pozwolił Voldemortowi zabić go. Na szczęście krew Harry'ego w Voldemorcie pozwoliła Harry'emu przeżyć, podczas gdy dusza Voldemorta w nim została zniszczona . Zabicie Nagini Gdy Harry udawał, że nie żyje, śmierciożercy pomaszerowali z powrotem do zamku i zażądali poddania się. Harry wiedział, że horkruks w jego wnętrzu został zniszczony, ale jeszcze jeden horkruks został do zniszczenia: ogromny wąż Voldemorta, Nagini. Obrońcy zamku wyszli na zewnątrz, aby stawić czoła zbliżającej się armii. Wierząc, że Harry jest martwy, Neville Longbottom rzucił się na Voldemorta i przysiągł, że dołączy do niego dopiero, gdy zamarznie piekło. W odpowiedzi na to Voldemort rzucił zaklęcie Petrificus Totalus na Neville'a, a następnie włożył na jego głowę Tiarę Przydziału i podpalił ją. W tym samym czasie centaury i inni mieszkańcy Zakazanego Lasu, zaatakowali śmierciożerców. W całym zamieszaniu Neville wydobył z Tiary Miecz Gryffindora i zabił Nagini, która nie była już dłużej chroniona przez swojego pana. Od tego momentu Voldemort nie posiadał już żadnego horkruksa. Śmierć Voldemorta thumb|right|200px|Śmierć Voldemorta Kilka minut później, Potter ujawnił, że wciąż żyje. Wyjaśnił wszystko Voldemortowi – prawdziwą lojalność Snape'a, plan Dumbledore'a, ujawnił, kto jest właścicielem Czarnej Różdżki (najpierw Draco, a finalnie Harry), a nawet dał Tomowi szansę by okazał skruchę, jednak on odmówił. Dowiadując się o swoich błędach, wściekły Voldemort chciał ostatecznie zabić Pottera, ale nie udało mu się to. Czarna Różdżka nie pozwoliła Tomowi zabić Harry'ego, ponieważ różdżka odmówiła skrzywdzenia swojego prawdziwego pana. Klątwa Avada Kedavra odbiła się, Czarna Różdżka wylądowała w dłoni Harry'ego, a Lord Voldemort został zniszczony raz na zawsze. Zobacz również * Horkruks * Tom Riddle * Avada Kedavra Występowanie * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Zobacz także * Horkruks * Druga Wojna Czarodziejów en:Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter's Horcrux Hunt ru:Охота за Крестражами